So Long Farewell
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Omake for my story 'The Crimson Boy'. It tells the life of the gang when Ponyboy was gone to when they died. Really depressing.


**I do not own the Outsiders!**

**This is an omake on what happened when Ponyboy was gone! So if you haven't read 'The Crimson Boy' yet, then read it! :)**

**Review to make me feel happy!**

**o-o-o**

**Johnny POV…**

Months have passed since Ponyboy left to go to an oversea school. He was accepted with no charge at all because of his grades. I don't know what school he has gone too but I had a feeling it was in or near Romania. Which was weird. The gang and I just assume we will meet again.

I sat on the couch in the Curtis home. I tried to think of the time when Ponyboy left. But every time I tried to think about it, my mind will go blank and my head will start to hurt really badly. It was like if my memories have been wiped of that memory. I would sometimes ask the leftover gang if they remembered but they would shake there heads. It was lonely here without Ponyboy. He would always make everyone (excluding Steve and a smirk from Dally) smile.

Every day the gang and I would wait for Ponyboy to return to them. But he never came back yet. No call, nor a note from him. It was like his entire existence was starting to erase. The only thing we had left of him was the memories they had of him.

I will wait though. I will wait until Ponyboy comes back.

**o-o-o**

**Five years later…**

He was dead… Two-Bit was dead. I couldn't believe it. Two-Bit would have lived longer if he was not drunk! Why did he have to get into such a car accident? It was horrible! The car exploded and pieces of it went everywhere! Blood stained the glass that shattered on the contact of another car. I would not be able to get that bloody, horrifying sight of Two-Bit lying limp over the steering wheel with a blank look in his eyes.

Not only that, but Ponyboy has not come back yet! He would not know the tragic thing that had happened. Soda no longer smiled. He can no longer comfort us the way he used to.

Today, I wore black as I stand in front of the coffin of Two-Bit Matthews. I watched in horror as the coffin went down into the hole. I could feel tears form in my eyes. The fell like waterfalls down by cheek.

I could feel it. The gang is falling apart little by little. I don't want to be away from them. Please Ponyboy… come back!

**o-o-o**

**A week later…**

Dally is dead. He was shot by the cops. He just snapped all of a sudden and tried to rob a store. I saw him die in front of my own eyes! I heard the gun shots. Saw the bullets pierce through his body. I saw the blood that stained the ground! I saw that same look in his eyes. The same look that Two-Bit had. That same blank look that stared of in the distance, not blinking. The pupil all dull and paralyzed.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. My chest was in pain… My friends were falling to the ground one by one. I am loosing hope for Ponyboy. He might not come back. I wonder how he is doing right now. He is probably happy and not knowing what is happening. I envy him right now. He does not feel the pain that I am feeling right now…

Where are you Pony?

**o-o-o**

**Two years later…**

Darry was in the hospital. It is my entire fault too. I no longer cried. I ran out of tears. Why, you must ask. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I had walked in front of a car.

I saw the lights and honks come closer. I heard the screech of the brakes. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Most of which was with Ponyboy. But none of that day where he had to leave. I also felt hands push me and me falling on the ground. I heard a scream.

I saw…Darry all bloody on road. I saw a man calling the hospital. I saw the lights flash as the ambulance came to pick him up…

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

I listened to the machine beep, telling me that Darry is still alive. I heard the doctors and nurse run around me as I sit on a chair. I heard them shout out commands. They told me that he might not live. It was a 95% chance that Darry would not survive through this. They told me that he lost many organs in his stomach and would need someone to give him there that matched his. But no one would come. Most of them who would care were dead. The others didn't match. Soda and Steve walked in. I did not greet them though. I could not think strait.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

Darry was now dead… He did not make it.

Ponyboy…did you know…that your brother is dead?

**o-o-o**

**Another year passed…**

I look down at the bloody form of Soda. He was murdered by drunken men for being to "handsome". They were jealous of his good looks. He was beaten by a brick to death… It seems that every day, someone I know is dieing now… I lost hope in Ponyboy… He is probably dead or does not care about us…

Ponyboy… you are a sick bastard… How could you enjoy life like you do?

**o-o-o**

**A day later…**

Steve is dead. He committed suicide… I saw his body hanging from a noose. His neck was broken… I saw the stool that he stepped off of. I saw it… I am alone now… no one was with me… Was this fate? Was it fate that everyone died?

Ponyboy… I need you… when will we see each other again? Everything will be reset if you come… right? _Right?_

**o-o-o**

**The next day…**

I died… I made sure that my grave was next to the gangs. I know that Ponyboy's body would not be joining us. I know that we are doomed to Hell. I made sure that my grave said the dear phrase that Ponyboy said to me before. '_Stay Gold…_'It is impossible to stay gold though…

I still remember how I died. I fell to my death off of a building… I remember thinking of joining the gang because I did not want to be alone anymore… I could not take the pain in my chest anymore…

It then came to me… The memory of which I wanted to see all of these years. The memory of Ponyboy leaving.

The wind past through my body as it came to me. I saw the tear, the blood, the bodies… The moment he disappeared in thin air… but nothing else came to me… I hit the ground… and died… All of my bones shattered…

**o-o-o**

**In Hell…**

I was right, I have been sent to hell… But at least I saw the gang again… Not Ponyboy… he was not there.

Hundreds of years have passed… no Ponyboy… Was he sent to Heaven? How? He was the reason that the gang and I are here!

Ponyboy… _where are you?_

**Omake end!**

**o-o-o**

**I cried while writing this. O.o**

**Mien Gott… that was horrid! How could I write such things? But that calmed me down a lot… I wrote all of my anger and sorrow into this. :(**

**But I am still sad…**


End file.
